Return to the past
by AnacianHero
Summary: Hi my name is Jessica Stern. I am the daughter of Ulrich and Yumi Stern and have been sent back into the past to stop Xana. The problem? I am older then my parents! So now how am i supose to explane how i know about Xana?
1. Return to 2010

Ok so this idea just popped into my head and demanded to be written. I hate those plott bunnies with the tasers... they are not any fun take it from me. Run from the Taser weilding plot bunnies.

* * *

Year 2035.

"Uncle Jeremy you want me to do what?" The 18 year old girl asked. She had long black hair with neon red highlights her eyes were a rare viloet. They were in the factory or well what was left of it now these days.

"I want you to go back into the year 2010 and help us stop XANA. About this time that Xana was beging to rise to power. If we can stop them then we can change all of this. We can save them. We can save your parents." Jeremy looked at the young girl. She was Jessica Naomi Stern the daughter of the late Yumi and Ulrich Stern. It was only the last past year that her parents had been killed leading the resetance against Xana. Aelita had fallen to Xana 2 years before and Odd has been missing in action ever since Ulrich and Yumi died.

"How? Xana is watching everything that we do? He will know what we are up to before we can do anything?" The thought of saving her parents was to much for her to pass up. Besides she missed Aelita and Odd as well they were like her family.

"Simple, Xana has forgotten about this little factory. So i'll use the super computer and send you." He smiled. It had been so long since he had even operated the Super Computer that he hoped he remembered how.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just do what ever you have to ok?" Jessica Looked determined. This is what the Junior resitance leader was like. So much like her mother and so much like her father. A true Lyoko warrior down to the bone.

"Head down to the scanner. Once you are on lyoko it will be 2010. You'll be in a coma like state until you are relised from the gaurdin. Only one of the Lyoko Warriors can free you." With a quick wave Jessica did as she was told even though she wasn't sure that this was going to go well.

"Scanner Jessica" Jermey begain typing. Everything began coming back it was like ridding a bike once you knew how its hard to forget..

"Transfer Jessica"

"Vertulization."

The young girl was no longer in the year 2035. Instead she was heading back 25 years into the past where Xana had not taken control yet. Where her parents were alive and the only problem was that she was _Older_ then the Lyoko warriors. Almost everyone would be 16 while Yumi was 17 she just didn't know it yet.

They young girl hoped that this was the right thing to do. No this had to be the right thing to do. If it wasn't well what could be worse then living in a world controled by XANA? Nothing that came into her head right away so she slept knowing that she woud soon be found.


	2. Where is my handheld?

Ok so this idea just popped into my head and demanded to be written. I hate those plot bunnies with the tasers... they are not any fun take it from me. Run from the Taser wielding plot bunnies.

* * *

Year 2010.

"Has anyone seen my handheld videogame?" Odd asked as he began searching franticly for it. Little did he know that last night when he was sleeping Ulrich had taken it off of his nightstand and hid it. For the last two nights he hadn't been able to sleep because Odd's late night playing had kept him awake. It was currently hidden in his _Clean _laundry basket. Odd was guaranteed not to find it for about a week.

"Nope haven't seen it lately."Yumi said however she glanced at Ulrich who seemed to find Odd's reaction amusing. She raised her eyebrow and he only smiled in return. They had perfected this way of talking for when they didn't want anyone to know about what was going on mainly Odd. Yumi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Aww man and I had one more level left." Odd began to pout.

"Hey that's what you said the other night." Ulrich laughed.

"Well yeah that was the other game. This is one that I just got last night." He smiled at the group. They didn't' understand what games meant to him and they wouldn't. Little known fact to anyone was that the games where his way of coping with stuff.

"Geez Odd. You really need to take care of your stuff." Ulrich smiled. "If i were you I would try checking in your laundry." Ulrich spoke quietly.  
"I did move around the clothes on the floor. It wasn't there!" Ulrich just shook his head.

"I meant your clean clothes! Jez last night when you went to bed I hide it in your clean clothes." Ok so now the cat was out of the bag.

"Wow. That makes so much sense. The one place that I would never look huh?"

"Why did you do something like that Ulrich?" Aelita asked her friend.

"Simple. He has kept me awake the last two nights with the noise of that damn game. I keep hearing the thing saying ""come help me "" over and over again so I hid it."Ulrich sighed.

"Um Ulrich? The game never says that at all." Odd stared at his friend.

"Not at all?" He went pale. He had been dreaming about something that he had pased off to hearing it from Odd's game.

"No not even once. I was playing tetras (sp?)" Now the gang was looking at Ulrich. Yumi looked a little pale as well for she had heard the same thing the last two nights as well.

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

"We will figure this out after class. Let's get going before we get into trouble." Jeremy looked at the others before heading to class. Aelita followed.

"See you guys at Lunch" Yumi called as she headed to her class.

"Come on Ulrich or we're going to be late!" Odd looked at his best friend. Something wasn't right.

"Yea let's go." The two boys headed off two classes hoping for a normal day.

"


End file.
